This invention relates to an improved animal water feeder and a novel flow control nozzle used therewith.
The raising of animals in confinement, particularly poultry in cages, is today practiced throughout the world using techniques of mass production. Among the problems facing the operator of a large facility is the centralized distribution of water to the cages in the appropriate quantities without excessive or continual spillage. Maturing animals require different amounts of water during growth. Further, the growth rates of the animals being served may vary. Fixed centralized discharge systems are not responsive to the needs of individual animals. Furthermore, an excess water discharge has a tendency to pool and create an environment which is conducive to the spread of disease.
In an attempt to reduce the problems arising from the use of a central water distribution system, the use of localized distribution means serving one or a limited number of confined areas is utilized. Each animal being served activates a dispensing nozzle to receive water. A valving mechanism associate with each nozzle controls in part the amount of water distributed and the effectiveness of the cessation of flow during the time of non-use. These devices have been generally ineffective in preventing dripping during non-use due primarily to the change in mechanical characteristics of spring-biased valving over extended periods of use.
Typical individual water feeders presently in use have a closed or non-vented reservoir. The release of water from the closed container creates a reduced pressure therein leading to ever decreasing flow rates. Furthermore, changes in ambient conditions affect the internal pressure and result in variable flow rates. In addition, the use of sealed reservoirs require that the water feeder be removed from the cage, inverted and the nozzle removed to clean and refill the device. In facilities housing thousands of animals, this sequence of steps can take a long time involving the expenditure of many man-hours.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of an improved water feeder having a novel feeding nozzle that essentially eliminates fluid leakage. In addition, the present water feeder utilizes a vented reservoir thereby avoiding the problems arising from the creation of reduced pressure in a sealed container. The novel feeding nozzle permits the flow rate to be modified to suit the particular application. Since the flow rate can be established and maintained during distribution of the contents of the container, the energy expended by the animal in extracting a given quantity of fluid is essentially constant.